NADA
by serasgiovanni
Summary: Escrito para el "amigo Invisible navideño 2017-2018 del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" para radenzaprior NADA es una palabra simple pero llena de misterio.


NADA

Escrito para el "amigo Invisible navideño 2017-2018 del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" para radenzaprior

Nada eso era lo que Hermione sentía ante la escena frente a ella, sus hijos Rose y Hugo hablaban con su supuesto padre y su "tío", mientras sus "sobrino" James se quejaba de como su hermana Victorie estaba coqueteando con su otro hermano Teddy Tonks y Albus platicaba en secreto con Harry, mientras Ginny fingía no darse cuenta de lo que su amo hacía.

Ahora ella tenía la oportunidad de terminar la mentira que vivía, sabiendo que la tormenta estallaría al llegar a su hogar, pero es que en ese momento ella realmente lo entendía, no amaba a Ron su ahora esposo tras quince años, y eso la había dejado realmente vacía, ya que después de hacer una reflexión nunca lo amo y nunca lo amaría. Aun podía recordar cuando tras la muerte de Voldemort, se acercó a su maestro para pedir la dejase ser libre y feliz con el hombre que creía amar…

RETROCESO

El milenario castillo estaba casi en ruinas y en lo más alto, lejos de todo el ajetreo ruido, su amo yacía recostado con el amor de su vida en brazos quien estaba plácidamente dormida, ahora podía entender, su señor siempre tuvo sus propios espías y nadie se dio cuenta, Hermione se acercó a la hermosa pareja y no sin celos deseo no haber sido estúpida y creer en Dumbledore, ahora ya no era siquiera una persona y lo que era peor, el hombre a quien pensó amar está muerto debido a ella y no saber actuar, ese fue su segundo error.

RETROCESO EN EL RETROCESO

Cuando terminó su segundo curso intentó recuperar el tiempo que estuvo petrificada, y se dedicó a estudiar día y noche, fue después de una de sus sesiones nocturnas cuando descubrió a Albus Dumbledore hablando con otro hombre sobre el "Bien Mayor" y como él (Albus) había tenido razón todo el tiempo y era mejor controlar al mundo desde las sombras y muy sutilmente bajo la apariencia de ser "El Líder De La Luz" y un simple educador desinteresado mientras sustentaba tres de los cuarto puestos de poder más ambicionados de cada nación mágica. Luego el otro hombre se acercó un bote a los labios y se convirtió el Argus Flitch y tomando por un pasaje se fue de ese corredor, justo cuando pensaba que estaba segura Dumbledore le habló.

-Bien señorita Granger es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas, ahora temo que debo ser claro, puedo inculparla de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos con la ayuda de Hagrid y atacar a los estudiantes, mandándola a Azkaban de por vida y asegurándome de que vea a sus padres ser torturados hasta ser simples vegetales que no la reconozcan, pero eso no va a pasar ya que después de todo es la "bruja más inteligente de su generación" y va a permanecer callada.

Luego vino la fuga de Sirius y el inicio de la caída de Dumbledore, la navidad de 1993 se marcó por la masiva pérdida de poder de Dumbledore y la verdadera muerte de Gellert Grindelwald, seguido del juicio de Sirius y el enjuiciamiento y ajusticiamiento de todos los mortifagos que habían evitado Azkaban alegando estar bajo la maldición imperius, para personas como Fudge, Umbridge y Crouch significó el final de sus carreras, reputaciones y vidas; para Amelia Bones representó el inicio del mejor momento de su vida.

La familia Weasley obtuvo un encarcelamiento masivo cuando fue demostrado el robo descarado a Harry, quien después de hablar con Sirius hizo públicas las deudas de vida de ella y Ginny, basándose en ellas y un par de viejas leyes casi del todo olvidadas, por su parte Dumbledore quedó arruinado económica y socialmente cuando todos sus secretos sucios salieron a la luz pública y sus planes para destruir a las familias de aquellos que se opusieron a él se revelaron, dejándole sin ningún poder y obligado a vivir de la caridad del mundo muggle hasta que el hospital psiquiátrico donde lo tenía Harry decidió que era demasiado problemático mantenerlo despierto y una noche mientras dormía se le inyectaron una serie de fármacos que lo dejaron en estado de coma, de esta forma el Señor Tenebroso Albus Percival Wulfryc Brian Dumbledore murió por un fallo cardiaco el día 5 de enero de 1994 en un callejón tras haber escapado del hospital psiquiátrico donde asesino a la enfermera que ingenuamente le saco a los jardines externos de dicha institución, más tarde su cuerpo fue dejado en una fosa común sin marcar en un viejo cementerio a orillas del Támesis.

El cuarto curso tuvo como protagonista al Torneo de los Tres Magos en el cual Harry resultó seleccionado el Campeón de Hogwarts y con un breve romance de Fleur Delacour, la campeona de la Academia de Magia Beuxbatons, dicho romance termino cuando Fleur conoció a Tracey Davis y ambas chicas se supieron afines, no obstante el romance de Fleur y Harry fue bastante apasionado y como resultado Fleur quedo embarazada, si bien Harry llego a la novena nube, y hasta el día de hoy Fleur, Harry y Victorie Margaritte Delacour-Potter-Davis llevan una relación familiar bastante estrecha, ese paso fue crucial para Harry ya que él conoció a la mejor amiga de Tracey: Daphne Greengrass.

El quinto año de ellos se vio marcado por las confrontaciones y el desprestigio de las familias más radicales y supremacistas sangre pura, que desencadenó una purga sangre pura y fue uno de los seguidores de Dumbledore quien en noviembre de ese año ayudó a traer de nueva cuenta a Voldemort y Dumbledore quienes habían hecho horrocruxes para asegurar su inmortalidad, cuando fue capturada Molly sin-nombre confeso no solo los aberrantes actos de su maestro, sino el asesinato de sus hermanos y padre, por oponerse a Dumbledore, y haber evitado Azkaban obligando a su tía Muriel a tomar su lugar y ser besada por los dementores, también confeso la ubicación de los horrocruxes de Voldemort y Dumbledore, junto a la estupidez de Potter y la participación de su Ginny en la ruina de Potter. Harry reaccionó mal y en ese momento ante todo el Wingezamont cobro la deuda de vida de Ginny, haciéndola una simple cascara sin magia, voluntad, emociones, pensamientos y deseos propios, atando su alma a la esclavitud únicamente permitiendo que pudiera ser liberada después de mil años, dicho acto cuando Molly sin-nombre estuvo libre del veritaserum ocasionó su muerte. La cacería de horrocruxes no se hizo esperar, y en mayo de 1996 el alma de Albus Dumbledore finalmente fue erradicada de este mundo.

Pero para Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass significó el inicio de algo más ya que sus sentimientos por el otro comenzaron a florecer, más en ese momento Daphne estaba restringida por un acuerdo matrimonial con un mago del continente y Harry tenía por novia a Nymphadora Tonks quien haciendo honor a su nombre pronto se embarazo de Harry trayendo como resultado a Theodore Tonks-Potter-Black, ya que después del nacimiento Nymphadora decidió probar suerte como capitán auror, demostrando tiempo después su habilidad al matar a Fenrir Greyback y su manada de hombres lobo ella sola, aun cuando ese hecho termino por costarle la vida, su hijo fue levantado por Sirius Black quien le adopto como su hijo y agrego su propio apehido a los de Teddy, fue en ese momento que Hermione tuvo su acercamiento a las artes oscuras, de todos los errores de su vida ese es en definitiva el peor.

Ella se acercó a dicha práctica a instancias de las gemelas Patil, quienes tenían la misión de espiar a Harry ya que su padre Shivarita Patil deseaba escalar las filas de Lord Voldemort y esperaba que al dar información útil sobre Potter y cualquier alumno cerca suyo el señor Tenebroso le daría un lugar de preferencia en su Circulo Intimo, si tan solo ella hubiera predicho el resultado habría hablado con su maestro y le hubiera alertado de los actos de las Patil.

El sexto curso marco un oscuro y apasionado romance para Hermione y su hasta ese momento enemigo Draco Malfoy, los actos de dicho romance que existió desde el verano de 1994 hasta el verano de 1995 podrían haber hecho sonrojar a la Alhambra, ese tiempo hizo que la oscuridad del alma de Hermione saliera a la superficie de su ser, ella pensó que era discreta y durante todo ese tiempo no prestó mucha atención a lo dicho por Harry e intentó minimizar sus sospechas, entonces un par de semanas antes del inicio de su séptimo curso Lord Voldemort se apoderó de un debilitado Ministerio de Magia y de inmediato comenzó una guerra abierta contra Harry y sus seguidores.

Lo que debió ser el séptimo curso para Hermione fue un duro despertar, primero lo que debería haber sido una redada para capturar a los Dursley termino dolorosamente cuando Vernon, Petunia y Marjorie Dursley tras ocho horas de tortura y justo instantes antes de morir gracias a los actos de Hermione se transformaron en Emma y Daniel Granger y Marie Devereux la abuela materna y padres de Hermione, quien al revisar los cuerpos encontró una carta de Harry donde decía:

 _Hola mortifaga_

 _¿Acaso creíste oh "Bruja más inteligente de tu generación" que no me di cuenta de lo que hacías?, ¿o que las Patil son tan discretas cuando todos los elfos domésticos, retratos y fantasmas de Hogwarts me daban informes diarios de lo que ocurre en el castillo?, tal vez nunca esperaste que yo frustrara cada intento de tu patética escusa de un hombre para cumplir su "misión"; primero el collar que Katie tenía que darme, es una pena que apareciera en el cuello de Narcissa Malfoy ¿no?, su segundo intento la botella de hidromiel de la señora Rosamerta; Lucius Malfoy la disfruto bastante, temo que hasta la muerte, irónico ¿verdad?, y finalmente el pasillo por los armarios temo que accidentalmente pude haber dicho algo a los muggles cuyos hijos fueron asesinados por los mortifagos para iniciarse, ¿Quién pensaría que fueran miembros del Ejército Británico con licencias para matar y que yo los dejase entrar al castillo?, sabes que es lo más divertido Shivarita Patil está siendo controlado por la maldición de la posesión, que yo le lance, básicamente cada cosa que él haga es un pensamiento mío, ahora sus bellas hijas, en este momento están en tu antigua casa prostituyéndose, los burdeles son muy rentables créeme, pero estoy divagando me gustaría que respondas ¿cómo te sentiste al matar a esa escoria muggle que te trajo al mundo?¿por qué lo son verdad? es decir tu padre que durante años trabajo hasta el cansancio para que su princesa fuera feliz, tu madre que muchas veces paso noches en vela cuidándote cuando enfermabas y tu dulce abuela a quien llamaste una segunda madre. Ahora todos ellos están muertos por tu mano y murieron viendo en lo que te convertiste, ¿cuán decepcionados estarán? Lástima que no podemos preguntarles, después de todo están muertos asesinados por su propia hija. Disfrute esta "platica" pero creo que hay algo más que debes saber, tu padre es un squib y tu madre estaba embarazada con un bebe mágico"_

 _Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black-Slytherin-Le Fay-Delacour-Davis-Tonks_

 _Cabeza de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black_

 _Cabeza de la Más Antigua, Muy Noble y Real Casa de los Potter_

 _Cabeza de la Más Antigua, Muy Noble y Real Casa de los Delacour_

 _Cabeza de la Más Antigua, Real y Eterna Casa de Le Fay_

 _Cabeza de la Más Antigua, Muy Noble y Eterna Casa de los Peverell_

 _Cabeza de la Más Antigua, Muy Noble y Eterna Casa de los Slytherin_

 _Cabeza de la Antigua Casa de los Davis_

 _Cabeza de la Noble Casa de los Tonks_

 _Príncipe de Mercia_

 _Duque de Charenwell_

 _Duque de Noir_

 _Conde de Darby_

 _Conde de Normandía_

 _Señor de Thule_

 _Par de Francia_

 _Par de Inglaterra_

 _Par de Dinamarca_

 _Y por la gracia de Dios y su majestad la Reina Elizabeth II de la Casa Más Antigua, Muy Noble, Real y Eterna de Pendragon defensor de la Fe y cazador de brujas._

 _P.D._

 _Lee el profeta de hoy y felicita a Malfoy por mí._

Esa carta fue todo lo que ella necesitaba para darse cuenta del terrible enemigo que había tenido frente suyo y se desplomó en un shock nervioso, que al despertar se incrementó cuando en el profeta estaba la fotografía en primera plana de Draco y Pansy Malfoy nee Parkinson esa misma mañana en su boda, cuando ella confronto a Draco, su respuesta la destruyo por completo:

-Draco ¿qué significa esto? dijo mostrando el profeta de ese día.

-Exactamente lo que es, sangre sucia, corromperte fue tan simple que era aburrido, Potter debería poner una correa más apretada en su puta, oh lo olvide, su puta es la ex weslette esa.

-Pero Draco yo te amo

-Y realmente lo aprecio, pero no pienso rebajarme más contigo, desde hoy he mudado tus cosas al ala de los sirvientes fue divertido verte matar a tu propia familia, ahora sangre sucia, soy Lord Malfoy para ti y tu deber es abrir las piernas a los nuevos reclutas, lárgate de mí vista inmundicia. Cada palabra fue un duro golpe para Hermione, primero Harry le muestra cuan idiota era y luego el hombre que juro amarla, le destruye su corazón, Hermione sin pensarlo más simplemente dijo.

-Avada Kedavra, Fiend Fire… Poniendo fin a la familia Malfoy

Lo siguiente fue una vorágine de hechos caóticos que terminó en el momento que llego a Hogwarts y fue capturada y obligada a confesar todo lo hecho, dando como resultado su encarcelamiento. Pasó el tiempo y finalmente en la celda contigua fue puesta una aterrada Pansy Malfoy que tras un poco de atención la encaró por la muerte de Draco, y la destrucción de Malfoy Manor, acto que menguo las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso. Quien no se amedrentó por la pérdida y junto a su círculo íntimo quiso gobernar desde el Ministerio para perderlo a manos de Potter, donde la capturaron y fue entregada a un grupo de muggles para ser violada y usada como blanco de prácticas y maniquí de torturas, hasta que se hartaron de ella y la desecharon como un simple objeto. Más tiempo pasó hasta que finalmente Harry Potter llego a su celda y la sacó de sus ensoñaciones con una maldición cruciatus.

-Bien mortifaga ¿cómo te sientes al ser tratada de acuerdo a tu categoría?

-Harry… por favor…no… más… duele…. Sus suplicas se pararon por una repetición de la maldición del dolor.

-¿Duele? y dime cuando torturabas a seres indefensos ¿a ellos no les dolía?, ¿ellos no sufrieron?

-Lo siento

-Claro que lo sientes pero no te creo, después de todo, la mierda aun cubierta de oro es mierda y los seres como tú valen menos que la mierda, lo único bueno hecho en tu vida de mierda fue matar a tus padres impidiendo que más de tu sangre contamine nuestro mundo, pero todavía puedes hacer el bien para compensar tus pasadas traiciones.

-Hare lo que sea.

-Hermione Jane Granger, la noche del 31 de octubre de 1991 en el baño de chicas del primer piso en este castillo cuando fuiste acorralada por el troll, salve tu vida, posteriormente el 23 de junio de 1993, tras derrotar al basilisco de Salazar Slytherin repetí dicho acto, y sin embargo tú decidiste traicionarme en dos ocasiones diferentes, ¿lo niegas?.

-No.

-¿Reconoces ambas deudas de vida?

-Sí.

-Ahora te voy a contar un poco de tu historia familiar. A principios de siglo exactamente en 1920 Héctor Dagwort-Granger jefe de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Dagwort-Granger, vasalla la Más Antigua, Muy Noble y Real Casa de los Potter, conoce a Elsie Smith una sangre pura americana, y decide tener una aventura, pasados cuatro meses, Elsie descubre su embarazo, y Héctor se pone feliz pero pasado el tiempo se descubre que el pequeño Héctor es casi un squib, y su padre decide obliviar a la madre, pero no lo hizo bien, y la ingenua Elsie registra a su bebe como Héctor Granger, quien se hizo oficial de la marina británica, más tarde conoce a Marie O'Connor y se casa con ella, teniendo un único hijo Daniel Granger un squib, el desde joven entra a Oxford, hace una carrera de armas y conoce a Emma Devereux una joven y atractiva medico en las Islas Marshall, se enamoran y casan tiempo después logran tener una hija Hermione Jane, una bruja a quien Dumbledore apantalla con su plan por "el bien mayor" y convierte en enemiga de su señor, te interesa esta historia.

-Sí.

-Bien, de acuerdo a la Carta Magna de Inglaterra puedo hacer contigo lo que desee, y como eres por derecho de sangre mi vasalla la traición es triple, pero en base a la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos dejare que tu decidas tu destino, solo contempla que si no decides en un instante yo decidiré por ti.

-Pero eso es tan injusto.

-Igual que tus actos, ahora Hermione Jane Granger de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Dagwort-Granger, vasalla la Más Antigua, Muy Noble y Real Casa de los Potter, por la presente exijo el pago inmediato de las deudas de vida contraídas el 31 de octubre de 1991 y 23 de junio de 1993 y la justa compensación de las traiciones ocurridas de tu persona a la Más Antigua, Muy Noble y Real Casa de los Potter, por tu primer deuda de vida exijo el control absoluto de tu cuerpo, por la segunda deuda de vida exijo el control absoluto de tu voluntad, y por las infinitas traiciones de tu persona a mi Casa exijo el control absoluto de tu alma, pensamiento, deseos y anhelos.

Con esto dicho el cuerpo de Hermione se convulsiono, y durante unos momentos considero que morir sería mejor, y cuando creyó que realmente estaba muriendo la negrura y la inconciencia la reclamaron, días más tarde fue testigo de cómo Pansy fue cruelmente descuartizada para mostrar el destino de los aliados de Voldemort y disminuir la moral de sus filas, ese día había dado inicio la Batalla de Hogwarts, durante la cual en su cabeza Hermione tenía un solo pensamiento " _mantener con vida a Daphne Greengrass_ ", y con asombro logró su tarea, solo para descubrir la verdad, Harry la amaba y el sentimiento era mutuo.

FIN DEL REROCESO EN EL RETROCESO

Ahora tras mucho reconsiderar finalmente estaba frente a su señor, descubriendo que el tiempo había pasado y el amanecer estaba frente a ella, generando que su señor despertase y junto a él su acompañante, que viéndola a los ojos, con molestia habló:

-¿Qué deseas Granger?

-Hablar con mi señor

-Ya lo estás haciendo, y no pienso en liberarte.

-Harry explícame de que hablan.

-Daph, frente a nosotros está Hermione Jane Granger de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Dagwort-Granger, vasalla la Más Antigua, Muy Noble y Real Casa de los Potter, a quien traicionó y en quien aplique la pena de las antiguas leyes, pero ahora cree que merece que la libere por obedecer mis mandatos.

-Púdrete Granger tú eres y siempre serás una sangre sucia, y antes de que vomites tus palabras, los sangre sucia son los magos y brujas que no respetan los códigos del honor y las tradiciones del mundo mágico, Malfoy, Crable, Goyle, Carrow, Parkinson, y todos los restantes que se hincaron ante Voldemort, Dumbledore y todos los señores oscuros son como tú sangre sucia traidores de la sangre.

-Ahora Hermione, me enteré de que Ronald se resistió en Azkaban a los esbirros de Tom, y como me siento generoso, permitiré que esa parte de las manipulaciones de Dumbledore se cumpla, te vas a casar con Ronnie, lástima que sea estéril, pero eso pasa cuando estas mucho tiempo expuesto a los dementores, y claro que las deudas de Ron ahora serán tuyas para pagarlas, pero no te preocupes como te comente en nuestra carta pasada los burdeles son muy rentables, ya que tomando tu pasado el ministerio y Hogwarts no te contrataran jamás.

-Gracias Harry, pero cuando estuve en la mazmorra me di cuenta que nunca amé a Draco Malfoy y siempre ame a Ron, luego me convertiste en tu esclava y creí perder toda oportunidad, pero me estás dando la más grande felicidad del mundo.

-Marca mis palabras Granger, eres una idiota.

Harry cumplió sus palabras y pasado un tiempo ella y Ron se casaron, este último finalmente se convirtió en el velador del estadio de los Chudley Canons con un sueldo miserable que no les daba para nada y por ello estaban obligados a vivir en dicho estadio en un departamento del tamaño de un compartimiento pequeño del Hogwarts Express, Hermione se vio obligada a prostituirse, pronto su trabajo le pasó factura y quedó embarazada de uno de sus clientes, dando como nacimiento a Rose, y tras su nacimiento, el embarazo se repitió, de dicho caso nació Hogo más al cumplir sus hijos tres y dos años su maestro les vendió en concubinato a familias que le apoyaron sin requerir un incentivo externo, y Hermione solo podía mirar impotente lo que sus actos le ocasionaban a otros.

FIN DEL RETROCESO

Ahora mientras miraba a su amo y esposa caminar fuera de la estación ella comenzó a seguir a su esposo fuera de la plataforma 93/4.

-Ron tenemos que hablar

-Si mione, vamos a casa.

Cuando llegaron al lugar que llamaban hogar, de inmediato Ron se giró feliz a su esposa.

-Mione, mañana podremos mudarnos, el guardián del equipo se retiró y como la temporada de quidditch estaba por empezar y el entrenador me contrato sin dudarlo, ahora con el dinero del contrato, compre una pequeña casa cerca del estadio y podemos hacerla nuestra en cuanto pongamos nuestras cosas en ella.

-Ronald estoy feliz por ti pero creo que ya no hay un nosotros, es más nunca lo hubo, pero me gusta saber que desde hoy serás feliz. De inmediato sus miedos se mostraron sin reservas cuando Ron comenzó a llegar a un peligroso tono de rojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ron nunca te amé, y creo que debemos detener esta mentira que hemos vivido.

-CLARO SIEMPRE LO SUPE, YO NUNCA FUI SUFICIENTE PARA TI, ¿NO?, TODO ES SOBRE EL MALDITO ¡OH MIRENME SUY UN POBRE HUERFANO POTTER!, PERO SABES ALGO EL PREFIRIO A ESA SERPIENTE MALDITA QUE A TI, YA QUE TÙ ERES NADA PARA ÉL. A Hermione le dolían sus palabras, pero ya no se podía arrepentir.

-No Ron nunca fue por Harry, desde un principio fue por Dumbledore y sus planes, si él jamás hubiera hecho su maravilloso plan y nosotros no hubiéramos sido idiotas, no estaríamos donde estamos, si tu familia no hubiera robado no habría terminado como acabo, y si yo realmente fuera inteligente no sería la esclava de Harry quien me obliga a prostituirme diario en el Callejón Kokurn, ni hubiera quedado embarazada de unos de mis clientes, ni me habría casado contigo creyendo amarte, cuando claramente eres un fracasado estéril a quien le dieron un puesto deseando que muera rápido, ni me habría engañado pensando que amaba a Draco Malfoy ni me habría convertido en mortifaga, y no habría asesinado a mis padres, abuela y hermano no nato, si Dumbledore no se hubiera creído Dios nada de esto habría pasado, pero pasó y ahora gracias a nuestros actos hay más personas sufriendo, gracias a ser una idiota mis hijos fueron vendidos en concubinatos y apenas tengan sus TIMOS nunca los volveré a ver, y si te refieres a Daphne ella si fue inteligente y ahora está casada con un hombre que la ama y la hace sentir especial, es además la actual ministra de magia, y tiene hijos que sobresalen en intelecto.

-OH CLARO EL PERFECTO SAN POTTER, ÉL ME ROBO MI LUGAR EN LA FAMA Y A MI HERMANA, ÉL DEBÍA MORIR PARA QUE MI FAMILIA SE QUEDARA CON SU DINERO, PERO ÉL MALDITO NO PUDO HACER ESO BIEN.

- **¡ERES UN IDIOTA RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, HARRY CONQUISTO A UNA VEELA Y TUVO HIJOS CON ELLA, LUEGO SEDUJO A UNA METAMORFAGA Y ESTA GUSTOSAMENTE LE DIO HIJOS, FINALMENTE CONQUISTO A UNA MUJER QUE NADIE HABIA LOGRADO CONQUISTAR, Y ¿SABES POR QUE? POR QUE MI AMO ES MIL VECES MAS HOMBRE DE LO QUE ALGUNA VEZ PODRAS SER, TU MALDITA FAMILIA SON SIMPLEMENTE ESCORIA, UN DESPERDICIO DE ESPACIO Y ENERGIA, Y GINEVRA SOLO ES UNA PUTA QUE HABRE SUS PIERNAS POR RESPIRAR Y LO QUE HARRY LE HIZO FUE LO MEJOR EN SU VIDA, Y DEL ESTUPIDO PLAN DEL IMBECIL ANCIANO LAS PERSONAS NO SOMOS MAQUINAS, PERO CLARO TÚ Y TODOS SUS ADORADORES SON BESTIAS, INCAPACES DE PENSAR Y DEFENDER SUS DERECHOS, Y AHORA GRACIAS A ESO ESTANOS DONDE ESTAMOS!.**

Ron miraba asombrado a su mujer y sopesaba sus palabras, ya que finalmente logró tener algo de análisis y callarse, aunque la expresión que mostró no era señal de nada bueno.

-Tienes razón Granger, mi familia y yo somos escoria, por eso ya no tienes que formar parte de ella, es más desde hoy no formaras parte de ninguna familia, y serás lo que deseaste ser una simple puta…, sin nombre. Por la presente yo Ronald Bilius Weasley jefe del Clan Weasley repudio a Hermione Jane Weasley nee Granger y sus bastardos de mi familia por la mote que sea. Con un brillo rojo sangre Hermione y Ronald disolvieron su matrimonio.

-Por la presente yo Hermione Jane Granger de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Dagwort-Granger, vasalla la Más Antigua, Muy Noble y Real Casa de los Potter y en virtud de la triple traición a mi señor feudal su esclava acepto ser repudiada del Clan de los Weasley junto a mis hijos y por el medio exijo la restitución de los bienes aportados a dicho Clan por el matrimonio, por la mote que sea. Una nueva luz esta vez naranja se manifestó, dejando a Ron agonizante en el piso con una terrible hemorragia separando por siempre a la antigua pareja. Ya que Ron sin saberlo había recibido la salud de Hermione durante todo su tiempo de matrimonio.


End file.
